Perfect First Date !
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."


A/N : First Date can be so awkward ?

what do you do ? What do you talk abt ?

Will she / he like me ?

Will he / she will ask him out again ?

Lets see Tarika's First Date with her Love

(cutie pie Lovee yaa ;) )

* * *

It was my first official date with Him. Perhaps I wanted to be looked the most Beautiful in my life. It was the day of converting my dreams into reality. I used comb that day more than one hour, spent half an hour in front of mirror in order to be perfect in every possible way.

I combed my hair almost 20 times and waiting for his call. Perhaps this is the sign of love. When I would think about him small smirk would come upon my face. Habits like talking with own self ,reading his message again and again interpreting according to my own perspective,checking phone in every 2 minutes,recalling all conversation with him,standing hour and hour in front of mirror.

_Love is not a silence. Sometime you have to accept certain things that can not be explained._

I knew I was in love and I was not doing anything intentionally. My love was forcing me to do all this innocence and silly act. Suddenly my phone rang up. I was ready and about to depart.

I got frozen as soon as I saw him. He was looking handsome once again.

_The more I met, the prettier I found him every time._

He carried absolutely blue . I could not say anything for a while. Minutes went by loaded with silence.

' What Tarika '? He asked.

' Nothing….' I stammered.

He might have understood that it was the charm of his personality but did not say anything further that was quite enough to make me crazy again.

'Shall we move?'

'Yup'

He sat behind and we set off in car.

The moment he touched his hand on my shoulder, a swift charge again run through my whole body.

I was nervous as well as very excited. I was unable to talk anything and continuously gazing him.

He was narrating several stuffs about his friends and I was nodding my head in consensus. We both were holding each other's hands. As a matter of fact , I was just lost into his eyes rather than anything else.

Suddenly our conversation broke with the arrival of our ordered dish.

After putting first piece of dosa he puked it on table and said , 'Ohh no…'

' What happened?'

'My uncle is coming from the main entrance.'

He tried to hide behind me.

'He is very close to my Dad and strict too. In case he notices me over here , I will be messed up.' He added.

'How the hell he now came over here? .' I yelled in frustration.

'We have to move now. Let's go.'

'Arreeeeeeeeeee, lets finish it first.'

'Oh my goodness,you are more concerned about dosa than me. Are you coming with me or shall I go alone ?'

'Okkkkk…'

We rushed towards the backside entry. I was not worried for money spent on dosa as it was nothing for him but for an empty stomach which was twitching after seeing yummy dosa.

' Oh, I should be sorry for you,it all happened because of me,we will have good time some other day.' he said as we moved out and he took steps ahead.

" stop " I said

He turned at me and gave " ab kya " look

"What the hell..? hum yaha date pe aaye hein ya phir investigation karne.?"

" Obviously date pe..."

" Ohh yaaa woh bhi dosa date with your uncle as an free offer "

" Its nt my fault ..mein ne thodi unko vaha bulaya yaar "

" for ur kind info Mumbai mein sirf yeh ek hotel nhi hein "

" Correction * Restaurant * "

" Whatever it may be... Ab hum kya kare " she raised her eyebrow

" Ghar chalte hein "

" Urghhh Forget it ...Bye "

she turned to leave but he holds her wrist and stop her

" coffee pe chale "

" Pehle puch lo vaha tumhare so called uncle aagye toh again we have escape "

" Nhi aayengey yaar "

"Fine"

They both headed towards CCD

" You are looking gorgeous "

" Ohh i am seriously flattered that you noticed me after spending damn One hour wid me..Thankyou so much "

He smiled sheepishly

He looked into my eyes , our eyes met

We were alone in the Cafe so no one can notice nor we can be embarrassed..!

His pov :

I always thought the coffee I would have on my first date with a girl to be the best ever till then in my life. But now, I don't remember the coffee being served, or how it tasted. Well, when you are on your first date, it doesn't really matter. :P

"I know my eyes are so mesmerizing that you wish to fall in it " he said while raising his eyebrow

"Silly you jo tum aisa sochte ho" she said with pout

"Ahaann , you know you look super cute when you pout"

" Whatever" she left angrily

I then picked her from the home and told her not to ask anything. I had booked two tickets for a romantic movie which she was eagerly waiting for. It is the movie of Shahrukh khan, great actor. I was also a die hard fan of him. The movie was ended at 7 PM and she felt very happy after watching her hero on screen. She asked the reason for the surprise.

I replied "It's not over yet and you have to obey my orders".

On the way in the car, I played some classic romantic songs. She pushed her seat back and was enjoying her favorite collection of songs and singing along with it. I saw her blooming face, she seemed relaxed and happy. I felt glad to see her smiling. We were headed to lake where I had booked a 2 décor boat for us. We had to take motor boat to reach over there. We were welcomed by a big gang of guys who were well-groomed with black suit and red tie. We stepped inside the boat.

The boat was filled with orange colored tube lights which gave an illusion of candles. He directed towards the table arranged for us. The table was covered by white cloth with hearten design on its border. On the table there was a golden lady statue. The lady was in dancing pose having one hand in air and another on her waist. The hand in air was used as the candle holder. The candle was lit, along with brightness it was illuminating flower fragrance. Classic music was playing at the background with very low volume.

We could see the rays of the tube light spreading over water making blurred picture of the boat itself on the lake. The buildings at the shore were very visible though it is at far distance which displayed different colored lights. We could also see the twinkling flash lights of moving vehicles. It was half-moon phase, set against a stunning backdrop of stars!

Amar, the waiter bought chilled Champagne, he was briefing about its speciality but suddenly she stood up and slapped me. I and Amar were shocked. I was staring Tarika, covering my cheek with my palm.

"How dare you to think of having alcohol in presence of me", said Tarika.

With a laugh Amar hide the bottle behind his back. Moment passed. The food was ordered according to Tarika's Wishes. We started tasting the food. After we finished the dinner, I stood from my seat kneeled down on one feet holding a Lilly flower in hand which I was hiding. Tarika was so happy and I could make out from her face. After she took the flower from my hand and then I presented a letter. I stood up and started a speech which I had prepared.

_I am sorry Tarika;_

_many times I forget to thank you for various reasons._ _Thank you for tolerating me for 5 long years. I know I have brought many troubles for you. I have made you cry. But I even know you love me like anything and always condone me._ _I never dare to tell how much I love you. Because of my busy schedule I am not able to care you as much as you do. I know you miss me, but just that I should not feel lonely you hide the feelings and always put a smile on your face._

_I am not an expert as making romantic dates for you. But I love you more than anything_

_Love you…._

I kissed her forehead. Her eyes were moist due to happiness. She hugged and said it reminded her of their marriage , He never expressed his love in this way just gave her a lilly flower . With a mocking face she said "it is not 5 years that I have tolerated you Abhijeet, but 5 years and nine months".

Both of us laughed.

Tarika said in my ears, "The food was not as tasty as I prepare which I could make out from your face but don't worry delicious food is kept ready at home, so let's leave now".

_Today I understood what Perfect Date Meant !_

* * *

_A/N : Missing Abhirika so muchh ...couldn't resist writing this. ... :) _

_they are and always will be perfect romantic couple ...justt Lovee themm _

_Yaar koi mere liye Abhirika likh do :p_


End file.
